Judge By One's Present Actions, Not By Their Past Deeds
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie believes that Wolfgang has really changed now that he's a sensei for the Imaginators, but can he convince his cousin Rachel and their two partners Krypt King and Enigma that Wolfgang has changed his ways? Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belong to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Judge By One's Present Actions, Not By Their Past Deeds**

The Skylanders Academy was quiet, which was rather unusual, since there was always Portal Masters and their Skylander partners around. But no one seemed to be around.

Jamie noticed this as he walked around the Academy and he had a feeling he knew why. The atmosphere was tense with anger, worry, and distrust.

The reason for this was because Master Eon had announced that the new Skylanders, called the Imaginators, would be coming to the Academy to train. The Portal Masters were excited to hear about new Skylanders, but then the guardian of Skylands dropped the bomb, so to speak.

The Portal Masters learned that some of the Doom Raiders they had faced and trapped would become senseis for the Imaginators. The Portal Masters were shocked to hear that and the feeling hadn't changed much, although a few of the Portal Masters had come to terms with it and accepted the reformed villains as senseis for the new Skylanders.

Jamie had been one of the few to accept them, despite being nervous around some of them, like the Golden Queen due to facing her in the past, but he put that thought aside. Master Eon wouldn't have made her a sensei if the Golden Queen wasn't reformed.

He now went down to the concert hall and spotted Wolfgang on the Skaletones' stage, practicing with his guitar. When the wolf had been reformed, he had apologized to Jamie and Rachel, along with their partners Enigma and Krypt King, for kidnapping the cousins and for his actions back then. Jamie had accepted Wolfgang's apology and readily forgave him, but to the boy's dismay, Enigma, Rachel, and Krypt King hadn't done so. Rachel even pointedly avoided Wolfgang when she went to go see Hood Sickle, another Undead sensei. Rachel had helped Hood Sickle reform sometime back and so trusted him, but she refused to even go within a few feet of Wolfgang.

Jamie now stopped to listen as Wolfgang finished his song and posed with his guitar, noticing the Magic/Water Portal Master after a moment. "That was an awesome song you were playing, Wolfgang!" Jamie said with a smile.

The wolf chuckled. "It's still a work in progress," he admitted before absentmindedly plucking a couple strings. "I'm trying to come up with a new song for the upcoming Skaletones' concert, but I haven't gotten anything yet."

"Would you like any help?" The boy asked politely. "I've got some experience since I've helped the Skaletones before."

Wolfgang looked at the boy in surprise. "Well…," he began. "I'm not used…to having someone help me as I've always worked on songs alone before."

Jamie was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I've learned that sometimes a little help can make something a lot easier to work on and make it fun too," he said.

Wolfgang couldn't argue with that and smiled. "Well…alright, if you really want to," he agreed.

The boy's face lit up as he grabbed one of the Skaletones' spare guitars and began jamming with Wolfgang, helping the rocker come up with some new tunes for his songs and a few new tricks too.

* * *

In another room of the Academy, Rachel was playing Skystones Smash with Enigma and Krypt King. "I wonder where Jamie is," Krypt King said thoughtfully.

"He's never late for a game of Skystones Smash," said Enigma.

Rachel smiled. "He's probably flying around with Jet-Vac or chatting with Slam Bam and Sunburn," she said. "I'm sure he'll join us in a bit."

Just then, Eye Brawl came in. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Hello, Eye Brawl," Krypt King said, greeting his fellow Undead Skylander with a nod.

Rachel then turned to the Undead giant. "Eye Brawl, would you by chance know where Jamie is right now?" She asked him.

The giant nodded. "He's in the concert hall with Wolfgang," he said.

The other two Skylanders and Rachel automatically stood up. "WHAT?!" They cried out in unison before racing to the concert hall, their worry evident on their faces.

Rachel led the way into the concert hall and stopped in shock. Enigma and Krypt King also stopped in shock when they saw Jamie up on the stage next to Wolfgang and was jamming on a guitar like the wolf was.

The two musicians finished the song and Wolfgang let out his signature howl. "WHOO!" Jamie said, posing perfectly before turning to Wolfgang. "That song was completely awesome!" He exclaimed.

Wolfgang smiled at him and ruffled his hair playfully. "Thanks for helping me, Jamie," he said sincerely.

Someone cleared their throat and Jamie and Wolfgang turned to see Rachel standing by the stage, as she had been the one who cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hey, Jamie," she said. "Whatcha doing?"

"I was helping Wolfgang work on a song," the boy answered her. "We just finished. Why?"

"Well, can you join Enigma, King, and I for Skystones Smash? You had told us you play a few rounds with us," Rachel said gently.

"Oh, man. I totally forgot!" Jamie said in shock and quickly set aside the guitar. "Sorry, guys."

He then turned to Wolfgang. "Bye, Wolfgang. See you around," he said.

The wolf nodded. "Thanks again for helping me, mate," he said before watching Jamie head out with the other three.

* * *

Jamie started heading for the Game Room when a robed arm blocked his path a bit. "Jamie, the three of us need to talk to you," said Enigma as Rachel and Krypt King nodded solemnly.

The mysterious Trapper led the boy to a nearby couch. "Have a seat, Jamie," Krypt King said.

Wondering why they were acting so tense, Jamie sat down on the couch. "Um, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Rachel's face immediately went from solemn to stern. "Jamie, what were you doing with Wolfgang?" She asked sternly.

He looked up at his older cousin. "I was helping him write a song," he said, giving her the same answer from before.

Enigma stepped forward, his posture very tense. "Jamie, you should know not to hang around a villain," he said sternly.

Jamie didn't like how this conversation was going. "Master Eon told us that Wolfgang had been reformed," he said.

"Even so, he could still be evil," said Krypt King.

"Have you forgotten that he kidnapped us sometime back?" Rachel asked her cousin.

Jamie was now frustrated and stood up. "You know he apologized for that," he said. "And if you guys are just going to scold me for hanging out with a friend, you can play Skystones Smash without me."

With that, Jamie left the room, heading outside the Academy, leaving the three standing there. A blue glow appeared then and they saw Master Eon approaching them. "What is the commotion all about?" He asked curiously.

"We're worried about Jamie, Master Eon," said Enigma. "He is friends with that creep Wolfgang."

"We were expressing our concern to Jamie, but he got upset with us," Rachel explained.

"We think it's a bad idea for him to hang around Wolfgang," said Krypt King.

Master Eon seemed surprised when they told him that. "Very puzzling," he said.

That made the three think that the guardian agreed with them that Jamie shouldn't hang around Wolfgang, but the guardian's next words surprised them. "It's good that Jamie is becoming friends with Wolfgang," he said. "It just might help everyone else here at the Academy see that the former villains are now different."

Rachel flinched a bit in shame and Krypt King placed a hand on her shoulder. "One thing we've learned is that Master Eon is never wrong," he said to her.

She nodded. "Yes, I believe Master Eon might be right on this one," she admitted.

Enigma didn't agree with them. "I don't want Jamie hanging around that creep," he said. "Wolfgang is a bad influence to Jamie and Jamie needs to realize that."

Master Eon gently smiled at them. "I understand your concerns, but you three should trust that Jamie becoming friends with Wolfgang will help Wolfgang realize that he made the right choice in joining the Sensei Skylanders," he said gently.

That made all three look at him. "Wolfgang…chose to become a sensei?" Rachel asked.

Master Eon nodded. "Just as you chose to be a good Portal Master, Rachel, unlike Kaos," he said.

With that, the guardian walked away, making the human girl and the two Skylanders ponder his words.

* * *

A few days later, Rachel led Krypt King and Enigma down to the Skaletones' stage and they hid nearby, seeing Jamie and Wolfgang on the stage, having what the Tech Portal Master recognized as a friendly guitar showdown. Rachel was first to notice that Wolfgang wasn't attacking Jamie, but was playing notes and watching Jamie match each note perfectly and giving the notes a flare of his own, something that made Wolfgang smile.

"Perhaps he has changed," Rachel said to the two Skylanders behind her.

Krypt King nodded. "It seems so," he said in agreement.

Enigma gripped his staff tightly, not saying a word but wordlessly showing that he still felt Wolfgang was evil.

Jamie and Wolfgang, unaware of the three, continued playing and Wolfgang got more into it and to finish the showdown, he strummed his guitar hard, accidently releasing the music notes he used to damage his enemies at Jamie. The boy grunted in surprise as the notes knocked him down and Wolfgang looked horrified. "Jamie! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked in worry as he went over to help the boy up.

Jamie sat up and laughed. "Yeah, I'm alright," he said. "Just got knocked down, that's all."

"Sorry again, mate," Wolfgang said.

"It's okay," said the boy. "That was awesome showdown!"

That statement caused Wolfgang to laugh.

Enigma jumped out before Rachel and Krypt King could stop him and the mysterious Trapper ran in front of Jamie, pointing his staff at Wolfgang. "Back off, Wolfgang!" He said with a growl. "I knew you were still evil!"

Jamie quickly slipped around the Skylander and stood in front of Wolfgang. "Enigma, stop!" He said. "Wolfgang didn't knock me down on purpose! It was just an accident!"

Wordlessly, Enigma grabbed Jamie by the shoulder and pulled him away from Wolfgang before walking away and pulling Jamie with him, still gripping the boy's shoulder in a gentle, but firm grip. Wolfgang watched them go and picked up his guitar before heading out of the concert hall, teleporting to the temple where he trained the Imaginators. Rachel and Krypt King looked at each other and nodded, having the same train of thought.

After a while, Jamie squirmed hard, making Enigma let go of him. "Enigma, what's wrong with you?" Jamie asked in an upset tone of voice.

"Wolfgang is clearly still evil," Enigma answered. "He attacked you, Jamie."

"It was an accident," the boy said firmly.

Enigma gripped his staff tighter. "Jamie, stay away from Wolfgang," he said sternly.

Jamie, however, didn't back down. "You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with, Enigma!" He said angrily and then ran off to go find Wolfgang.

The mysterious Trapper was taken aback by Jamie's words as the boy had never spoken so harshly to him before. Rachel and Krypt King came into the Main Hall and saw Enigma deep in thought. "Enigma," Rachel called his name gently, making him turn to her. "I think we've all been judging Wolfgang when we shouldn't have been."

"She's right," said Krypt King. "Besides, Jamie doesn't hang out with anyone who is evil or bad. If he did, would he have problems with bullies?"

"Besides, Jamie has never lied to us, and if he believes someone who was evil before has truly changed, he sticks by them," Rachel said. "I think Master Eon was right. While many of us Portal Masters have had bad experiences before with the villains who are now senseis, that's in the past."

"Not only that, Master Eon said Wolfgang chose to be a sensei," Krypt King said. "I doubt someone who is truly evil would decide to become a sensei to train other Skylanders, nor would Master Eon let someone who is evil do such a thing."

Enigma was quiet and then looked at them. "You're right," he said finally. "I guess I'm just overprotective of Jamie."

He then looked at Rachel. "And I can see where he gets his determination to show villains have changed from," he said, a smile in his voice.

Rachel gave him a confused look, making Enigma chuckle. "You helped Hood Sickle reform and he is a sensei too," he said.

The girl smiled. "Come on," she said. "Let's go find Jamie and Wolfgang."

An explosion suddenly sounded outside, making them jump and run outside to see what was happening. Two villains Rachel instantly recognized were outside the Academy. "It's Dreamcatcher and Luminous!" She exclaimed, pulling out her electric guitar Fiesta had given her as a gift long ago. Enigma held his staff ready and Krypt King held his sword in a ready position.

Dreamcatcher smirked at them. "You losers might want to think twice about attacking us," she said smugly.

Her smug tone put them on alert. "Why is that, Dreamcatcher?" Rachel asked sharply.

The villain smiled. "Because if you try to attack us…,"

She then moved back a bit as Luminous, who was on top of one of the Academy towers, revealed that he was pointing a large, sharp crystal at Jamie, who was tied up and trying to keep away from the edge as best he could.

"Your little Portal Master buddy gets it!" Dreamcatcher finished her threat.

Seeing her cousin in danger, Rachel glared at the villains. "Let him go!" She demanded.

"Release the boy!" Krypt King said angrily.

"NOW!" Enigma said, barely keeping himself from attacking the two with Jamie's life at stake.

Dreamcatcher chuckled evilly. "Look how helpless you three are," she taunted them. "You can't even save one of your own."

Rachel grit her teeth before feeling King's hand on her shoulder and she relaxed her posture somewhat. The dream villain chuckled evilly again. "You know, I'm going to enjoy giving the boy 'fun little nightmares' for capturing me long ago when he first teamed up with his Skyloser."

Rachel and Krypt King looked at each other in confusion, but Enigma roared in rage. "LET HIM GO, DREAMCATCHER!" He roared at her.

Just then, a bone arrow struck Luminous, who grunted in pain as he was knocked down. "One down," said a voice and they all turned to see Wolfgang pointing another arrow at Dreamcatcher. "Let Jamie go, Dreamcatcher."

She glared at him. "Never!" She said, before flying up closer to where Jamie was still tied up and pushed him off the tower.

"JAMIE!" Rachel screamed in horror as she watched her cousin begin falling from the tower.

"NO!" Krypt King and Enigma cried out, horrified.

Wolfgang was running towards Jamie just as Dreamcatcher had pushed him off the tower and the wolf leapt into the air, catching Jamie before he hit the ground. "Hold on, Jamie. I've gotcha," he said to the boy reassuringly.

As soon as Rachel, Enigma, and Krypt King saw that Jamie was safe, they held nothing back. The two Skylanders joined hands to form a foot hold for Rachel, who ran up and placed one foot on the joined hands trustingly. With twin grunts, Enigma and Krypt King gave Rachel a boost into the air.

Doing a front flip, Rachel shot out her right leg, kicking Dreamcatcher smack in the face before using her momentum to flip over to land on top of the floating head and spring up to deliver a leaping front kick to Luminous' stomach, knocking the light villain back a few feet, while Enigma and Krypt King followed up with their attacks.

While this was going on, Wolfgang had landed on the ground in a crouch, shielding Jamie as he did so. He then stood up and set the boy down, untying him. "Jamie? You okay, mate?" He asked.

The boy hugged him tightly. "W-Wolfgang, th-thank you," Jamie said, shivering from his narrow escape.

The wolf hugged the boy back just as firmly. "You're safe, kid," he said reassuringly, rubbing Jamie's back to get the boy to stop shivering.

As he was comforting the boy, Wolfgang watched Rachel, Enigma, and Krypt King deliver the final blows to Dreamcatcher and Luminous, causing the force fields to appear around the villains, who fought against the force fields, but couldn't break loose. Rachel pulled an Air trap and a Light trap from her pocket and trapped the two villains. Placing the occupied traps back into her pocket, Rachel looked up to see her cousin and Wolfgang not too far away and she raced up to them with Enigma a couple steps behind her.

"Jamie," Rachel said in relief as she hugged the boy hard and he returned her hug before she released him and he was pulled into a hug by Enigma.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" The mysterious Trapper asked.

The boy nodded. "I'm okay," he said, returning Enigma's hug.

Sighing in relief, Enigma let Jamie go and watched Krypt King hug the boy as well. The robed Skylander then turned to Wolfgang. "I was wrong, Wolfgang," he said. "You have changed. I apologize for not giving you a chance to prove you had done so."

"No sweat, mate," Wolfgang said in a forgiving tone of voice and a smile.

Enigma turned to Jamie. "I owe you an apology too, Jamie," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you when you told us Wolfgang had changed."

"It's okay, Enigma," the Magic/Water Portal Master said with a smile.

Rachel now stepped forward. "Wolfgang, there's something Enigma, Krypt King, and I should have done when you apologized to us for kidnapping Jamie and I," she said.

"What's that?" Wolfgang asked.

"I forgive you," the girl said sincerely.

"I forgive you too, Wolfgang," Krypt King said with a nod.

"Same goes for me," said Enigma. "Sorry it took us so long to do so."

Master Eon, who had been quietly watching them the whole time, now smiled. "I believe the former villains will now be more easily accepted by everyone else at the Academy," he said thoughtfully. "Especially with Portal Masters like Rachel and Jamie giving them a chance."

He now chuckled as he watched said Portal Masters, the two Skylanders, and Wolfgang roughhousing with each other, their laughter echoing all around.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
